An Angel and a Devil
by DBZRocks153
Summary: Just because it's Halloween doesn't mean people can't bond. Vejita bonds with Gohan on Halloween a year after the Cell Games. She is very hesitant to get near him yet he is determined to make her love him like a son. A little Halloween special I decided to write. Hope you all enjoy. FemVegeta


_**An Angel and a Devil **_

**Halloween One-Shot**

* * *

A certain flame-haired princess glared angrily at Bulma Briefs, heiress to Capsule Corporation.

Bulma rolled her eyes impatiently, tapping her foot against the ground in her costume.

She was dressed as a witch.

She wore a long red dress, a large black collar stopping above her neck, a lot of eyeliner, and a witches hat.

They were sitting in Bulma's room with a bag lying on the bed untouched.

"Vejita don't be so stubborn and put the costume on."

"Hell no, I will not dress in that stupid outfit."

"But Vejita-"

"I said no."

"It will mean so much to Gohan and the boys though."

Vejita sighed and shut her eyes, squeezing her fingers against her forearms.

"Fine but I'm only doing it for them."

Bulma squealed happily and pushed Vejita into the bathroom, throwing the bag at her.

"And don't come out unless you're in that outfit!"

All she got in return was a growl.

It has been a year since the defeat of Cell and it has been peaceful for the Z Fighters.

Except none of them have kept in touch which is why Bulma organized the Halloween party.

Gohan has studied and trained hard every single day.

He now has total control over his super saiyan two form.

Raiden is now two-years old and Goten is one.

It's easy to tell those two will be best friends when they get older.

They never leave each others sides and Raiden always protects his little brother.

Raiden is already walking around and saying a few words.

Goten can walk as well but would rather be carried by Vejita.

He can say little words such as: 'Han for Gohan, momma for Vejita, and 'Aiden for Raiden.

When Vejita was finally finished putting the costume on, she couldn't help but blush at her appearance.

She was dressed as a punk rock star.

She wore black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, black leather jacket, black biker boots, and black fingerless gloves.

She sighed internally, knowing she was only doing this for her boys.

Over the past year she has become very close with Gohan.

She even treats him like her own son.

Vejita exited the bathroom and made her way out of Bulma's room.

When she walked down all the stairs to the living room, she was shocked to see all the Z Fighters there.

All of them turned to look at her with a shocked expression on all of their faces.

Piccolo was dressed normally; everyone knew he wouldn't dress up.

Yamcha was dressed in a bandit costume.

Krillin was a ninja.

Roshi was a turtle.

Oolong was a piece of bacon.

Tien was a zombie.

Chiaotzu was a mime.

Dende was dressed in his normal outfit since he didn't know what Halloween was.

Dr. Briefs was in his normal scientist outfit.

Bunny was dressed as a rabbit.

Gohan was dressed like a vampire.

And surprisingly, 18 was there but she wasn't dressed up at all.

Gohan grinned and ran over to her, hugging her around her waist.

She scoffed and pushed him away from her, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever, where is the food?"

He pointed over in the direction of the buffet table.

She licked her lips and nearly ran over to it, stuffing her face with all the treats.

After an hour, Vejita was simply leaning against the wall and minding her own business.

Everyone else was laughing, talking, and telling stories with each other.

Bulma walked up to her and smiled.

"You know, you made Gohan really happy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Don't act like you don't care for him, I know you do."

She turned her head away from her eyes and blushed.

"Just shut up."

She chuckled and nudged the saiyan princess with her elbow.

"Goku would be very happy."

Vejita shut her eyes sadly.

"I could care less about that idiot."

Bulma frowned slightly.

"Your still mad at him?"

Vejita glared at the blue-haired genius.

"Why wouldn't I be?! That bastard broke my...you know."

"I know Vejita but he must have a good explanation."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Whatever."

Krillin ran over to them with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys, you won't believe the outfits Bunny put on Goten and Raiden."

Vejita's eyes widened.

"What the hell did she put my sons in?"

He chuckled.

"You'll see."

Bunny walked into the living room with Goten in her arms and holding Raiden's hand with her own.

Everyone "awed" at what they were wearing, except for Vejita.

She was simply staring at her sons with her jaw dropped.

Goten was wearing white footie pajama's and had a headband on his head that held a yellow halo above his head.

He was an angel.

And Raiden was wearing red footsie pajama's, white boots over his feet, a devils tail on the back, and a headband with horns.

He was a devil.

Raiden sucked on his left thumb since Bunny was holding on his right hand.

Goten was clutching her dress as hard as he could, nervous at all the new people.

As they stared at every single new person, Raiden's eyes landed on Vejita making him smile.

"Mommy!"

Goten looked in the direction he was looking and grinned as well.

"Momma!"

Bunny set them on the ground, watching as Raiden grabbed Goten's hand and ran towards Vejita.

Vejita shook off her shock and knelt down, hugging them both to her chest.

They both grinned up at her giving her no choice but to smile.

"Do we look cool?" Raiden asked.

"Very."

Gohan walked over to them gaining both boys attention.

"'Han!" Goten yelled.

He walked over to his big brother and hugged his leg.

Gohan laughed and picked him up in his arms.

"Hey there, how do you two like your costumes?"

Raiden smiled confidently.

"I'm a bad boy!"

Goten giggled at his brother and shook his head.

"Good! 'Aiden good!"

He stuck his tongue out at the Goku-look-alike, hugging Vejita even tighter.

She stood up with him in her arms and placed a hand on top of Gohan's head.

He glanced at her confused for a moment before smiling widely.

"Vejita is good too." Gohan said.

She grinned and ruffled his hair making him laugh.

"I guess so."

Bulma smiled at the scene and pulled out a camera, snapping a picture.

Vejita glared at her.

"Sorry, moments like these are rare we have to capture them."

They all laughed.

Vejita rolled her eyes and glanced at everyone.

"What are you all staring at? Shouldn't we be having a good time?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

Raiden pulled on Vejita's arm gaining her attention.

"You have to take us trick-or-treating, mommy."

"What the hell is that?"

Gohan grinned.

"It's when you walk around and get free candy."

Vejita's eyes lightened up.

"Free food? Lets go."

She gripped Gohan's wrist and dragged him out of the dome-shaped building.

Goten giggled and clapped his hands together.

"Momma funny!"

Vejita grinned back at him and scooped him out of Gohan's arms, holding him in her other arm.

He laughed as she nuzzled their noses together, placing a small kiss on her nose.

Raiden glared at his brother full of jealousy.

"Mommy!"

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and did the same thing to Raiden.

Gohan smiled at the scene, happy that Vejita was so...happy.

"Ready Vejita?"

She pulled away from Raiden and nodded her head.

"Lets get some candy."

As the night passed on, they had loads of candy and the boys fell asleep in Vejita's arms.

They were walking back to Capsule Corporation when Gohan glanced over at her.

"Hey Vejita?"

"What?"

He sighed nervously.

"You like me right?"

She glanced at him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, do you like me as a son?"

She stared at him for a moment before turning her eyes to the ground.

"...Yes."

He grinned.

"Could I call you...mom?"

She gulped down a lump that formed in her throat.

"If you want to."

"I do."

She nodded and stayed silent the rest of the way back to Capsule Corporation.

When they got back they noticed that everyone had left.

Vejita removed the costumes from Goten and Raiden, placing them to bed.

Once her costume was off as well she changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top.

When she made her way to her room, she passed by Gohan's and glanced inside.

He was staring up at the ceiling dressed in a T-Shirt and sweatpants.

She stepped inside gaining his attention.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Just thinking."

"Well get to bed, you have training in the morning."

He nodded and climbed under his covers.

He glanced at her when she turned around to leave and startled her by his next words.

"I love you mom."

Her eyes widened in shock, turning around to look at him but noticed he had fallen asleep.

She stepped in his room and approached his bed.

She hesitantly ran her fingers through his hair and bent down, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you...son."

She glanced at him one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Gohan smiled through his sleep and sighed.

_"You're the greatest person ever, besides my dad."_ Gohan thought.

He turned on his side and pulled his covers up higher.

He knew that within time when Vejita was more comfortable around him, she would be a great mother.

Even more than she was now.


End file.
